


hau x malasada DONT LIKE DONT READ!!!!!!!

by knightedheart



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, im so fucking sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8961466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightedheart/pseuds/knightedheart
Summary: this is why God doesn't talk to us anymore





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edgylord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=edgylord).



hau gigled as the malasada in front of him sexly talkde a@t him. 

 

"hau," malasada said cutly. "take me now u hot piece of cufkcing frikc"

 

hau gapesd. "m-m-malasada-desu-kawaii-senpai-chan-sama-kawaii.. . .. . . . " he seyd. "i...i love you.. ... .. "

 

then they fucked RIGHT THERE in the malasada shop in front of EVERYONE and it was HOT the end

**Author's Note:**

> yup


End file.
